


Są ludzie i parapety

by Underthewater2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bo tych pairingów jest zdecydowanie za mało., Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, miniatura, to wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Dean i Michał się przeprowadzają do nowego domu. Lucyferowi udaje się namówić starszego brata na wspólne zakupy w markecie budowlanym.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Dowiedziałam się dziś pewnej rzeczy, sami się przekonajcie jakiej. :)

Lucyfer przechadzał się po sklepie budowlanym, podskakując jak dziecko, które nie mogło się doczekać rozpakowywania świątecznych prezentów. Trzy kroki za nim wlókł się Michał z wykrzywioną boleśnie twarzą człowieka, który został siłą zmuszony do czegoś, czego nienawidził.  
\- Nie krzyw się, bo ci tak zostanie, a wtedy Dean wreszcie rzuci cię dla Castiela. - szatan uśmiechnął się szeroko, dokuczając starszemu bratu. Michał był nadwrażliwy na punkcie bliskiej przyjaźni Winchestera z młodym aniołem. Nie miało znaczenia, że Cas parokrotnie uratował Deanowi życie i nawet wyciągnął go z piekła. Michał był zaborczy i zazdrosny o Deana jak cholera, od kiedy tylko spotkał tego słodkiego, porywczego blondyna.  
Lucyfer był pewny, że to wina tych słodkich piegów, zielonych oczu i apetycznego, umięśnionego ciała. Michał wolał jednak to nazywać przeznaczeniem.  
Romantyczny głupek.  
\- To przestań się zachowywać jak dziecko i skakać po całej hali. Przyszliśmy tu tylko po parapety do nowego domu - burknął Michał, z nieschodzącym z twarzy grymasem.  
Lucyfer przewrócił tylko na to oczami. Jego brat od zawsze był mrukliwym, antyspołecznym typem z zamiłowaniem do władzy.  
\- Dobra, dobra, wyluzuj. - westchnął, wchodząc do kolejnego działu - Jesteś taki nudny. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak Dean może z tobą wytrzymywać.  
\- Mam szerokie usta.  
Lucyfer potknął się, słysząc odpowiedz brata. Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć błąkający się na ustach Michała uśmiech.  
Oczy Lucyfera rozszerzyły się do niemożliwych rozmiarów, wyglądając jak latające spodki.  
\- Ty zażartowałeś - powiedział z niedowierzeniem. - Ty naprawdę zażartowałeś. Dzwońcie do prasy! Powiadomcie wszystkie media! Michał, pierwszy archanioł, król dupków i czarnych charakterów naprawdę zażartował!  
\- Mógłbyś przestać robić sceny? Zamierzam zamieszkać w okolicy, wolałbym nie wyrabiać sobie przedwczesnej opinii.  
\- I tak nadal będzie taka sama. Dobra, już dobra - uniósł ręce w geście poddania, gdy Michał rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Drażnienie starszego brata było świetną zabawą, ale trzeba było pamiętać, że Michał był mało cierpliwym typem i łatwo wpadał w gniew, a wkurwiony Michał oznaczał coś na równi złego z apokalipsą, a tego nikt nie chciał znowu przechodzić.  
\- Kupmy te parapety i wracajmy do domu - starszy archanioł ruszył do przodu, nie zostawiając Lucyferowi innego wyboru, jak podążyć za sobą.  
Szatan rozglądał się dookoła, podekscytowany ogromem budynku i tłumem rozgadanych ludzi. Tak się zagapił, że omal nie zauważył, jak Michał gwałtownie przystanął na środku alejki.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał zaskoczony Lucyfer. - E! Co jest? - ponowił pytanie nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi.  
Michał jedynie pokręcił głową, ale ramiona zaczęły mu się niebezpiecznie trząść.  
Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się dziwnemu zachowaniu brata. Z Michałem działo się coś dziwnego.  
Po chwile już nie tylko ramiona Michała drżały, ale i on cały. A z jego ust dochodził - Lucyfer był pewny, że jego szczeka z trzaskiem opadła na ziemię - chichot.  
Michał się śmiał!  
Lucyfer szybko uszczypnął się w ramie.  
To nie był sen! Michał naprawdę się śmiał!  
Świat się kończył!  
\- Co jest? - spróbował znowu.  
Starszy archanioł pokręcił głową i otarł łzy rozbawienia. Pociągając nosem, wskazał Lucyferowi palcem na kawałek blachy, który okazał się być parapetem.  
Szatan zmarszczył brwi, szukając tego, co mogło rozbawić jego wiecznie skrzywionego brata.  
Znalazł to po sekundzie. A jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechu.  
Kolor parapetu nosił nazwę Winchester.  
\- Bierzemy ten, zawyrokował Lucyfer z nieprzerwanym uśmiechem, na co jego brat potaknął, nie przestając się śmiać.  
\- Wiesz - siąknął rozbawiony Michał - słyszałem powiedzenie, ze są ludzie i parapety, ale Winchesterowie jak zawsze musza wychodzić poza schemat.  
Lucyfer nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.


End file.
